dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Sarkozy
Gryffindor Year This character belongs to Icecream18. |- | |} About Personality and Traits 'Katherine, or Kat, as she prefers to be called, is a bling-bling rich girl. Though she may not admit it in order to seem humble, she loves her money and the privelages that come with it. She has always lived a relaxed, work-free live, but she still has a diligent work ethic and is willing to put effort into things. She has a somewhat odd way of speaking. Her beauty is an important quality, in her opinion. When not wearing her school robes, she's usually wearing an expensive, trendy witch robe made from high-quality fabric. She also enjoys styling her hair and wearing jewlery even when in school robes. Despite being just a bit vain and materialstic, Kat truly does care. She is rather talkative and can strike up a conversation with anyone and does not like others to feel left our outcasted, no matter how weird they are. She values her friends over her money, which, a few years ago, she would never admit to. She generally enjoys making pointless banter; in her opinion, it "strengthens a relationship". Time spent making pointless smalltalk is not time wasted, in her opinion. Kat's hobbies include drawing and playing games. She enjoys sketching people and designs for robes and clothing. She always enjoyes many wizard's games such as Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and Quidditch. She's quite good at drawing, and is working on improving her skills at the games. Even so, she's still decent. This is what makes Kat a true wild card: she goes out of her way to include others, has great artistic skills, and is always up for a good chat, but she's also a bit self-centered and arrogant. Is it worth it to keep her at arm's length, or hold her close and risk a few subtly rude remarks here and there? History Kat was born to the pure-blood line of the Sarkozy family in France fourteen years before the point the RP is at now. At a young age, Kat showed a flair for the arts, and would usually sit and draw for hours on end, considering she couldn't leave her home. Her father almost never let her leave the house in fear that she would perform magic and expose wizardry; she had many more magical incidents than the average child. However, every once in a while he let her do something fun as a special occassion, such as go to an ice cream shop on her birthday. Kat began attending Beauxbaton's at the age of 11. Her grades were decent but nothing spectacular. Part of this was simply because of limitations in her magical skill, but the other reason was because she spent more time socializing than studying; due to hardly leaving the house during her childhood, she never had a friend except her house-elf, Dorothy. But now, she was living in a castle with hundreds of other children! And then she had to move to England, and said goodbye to all of her friends back in France, though her father promised that she would be able to visit them during holidays. She's excited to begin her studies at Hogwarts, but a bit nervous as well. But not too nervous, she's sure she'll make plenty of friends and do well. She had heard Hogwarts was the best school around and always wanted a chance to see it, so she was beyond elated to get her acceptance letter. Appearance 'Kat has a mediterranean look to her. 'She has shoulder-length brown hair which she sometimes wears in a bun or ponytail, hazel eyes, and an olive complexion. Possessions This section is under construction. She has an owl named Secret. Skills and Special Abilities TBA Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Students Category:May Birthday Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "K"